


Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, College, Drawing, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Nude Modeling, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kenma's new art project requires him to draw a picture of a completely nude model but there's one issue. He's far too embarrassed to use any of the models they have at his college. Thankfully Kuroo offers to be a model for him instead.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write smut

Kenma had been complaining to Kuroo about the recent art project that his professor had assigned them. They were required to familiarize themselves with human anatomy by drawing a nude subject. Obviously the college had models for that very thing, but the thought of staring at a stranger's naked body for hours on end while he meticulously drew them out on a piece of paper was embarrassing to him. He'd much rather just not do the project at all. 

"If it's really that embarrassing, I could be your model instead," Kuroo suggested. 

"I- You want to do what?" Kenma asked, his eyes widening with both shock and confusion. 

"I don't WANT to do it, but I would be willing to if it made you more comfortable," Kuroo shrugged, leaning back on the couch, "It's up to you though. It's your project and your grade," 

"....you'd have to be naked… you realize that right?" 

"Oh please, we've been friends for years, it's not like you've never seen me naked before," Kuroo rolled his eyes, giving him a playful smirk. Despite having a massive crush on Kenma, he still found it fun to tease him like this. He knew his suggestive comments and ideas only ever served to make him flustered before he rejected them. He loved the way Kenma's cheeks would turn pink with embarrassment each time.. but luckily (or unluckily) his suggestions never went anywhere. Kenma would always brush it off and reject him and neither of them would feel bad about it because it was just an idea or a joke. It didn't mean anything… at least, it wasn't supposed to. 

"I- ...I mean yeah but…" Kenma looked away, biting his lip nervously. He took a deep breath, looking back over at Kuroo "Ok.. yeah, you can be my model.. I'll go get my sketchbook." 

"W-wait- are you serious?" Kuroo asked, his eyes widening some. 

"Why do you look so surprised? You're the one who suggested it…" 

"I know that but- I-I mean, I didn't think you'd say agree to it," 

"Do you not want to be my model then?" Kenma asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, I do- I just- Look, it just caught me off guard ok? I wasn't expecting you to say yes.. I'll be your model though," Kuroo nodded. 

"Okay.. get naked then, I'll be right back" Kenma hummed, going into his room to grab his art supplies. 

Kuroo blushed softly, pulling off his shirt and his pants. He sat down on the couch in his underwear, waiting for Kenma to get back. Part of him knew this was a bad idea but it was already too late for him to back out. 

"You have to be fully naked.. that means no underwear either," Kenma said as he walked back into the room. He set his sketchbook and pencils down on the table before turning to Kuroo, "You have to stand too." 

"This is so much work," Kuroo huffed playfully as he stood up and took off his boxers, suddenly feeling very exposed under Kenma's gaze. He bit his lip, looking away, "So uh… is there like a certain position I'm supposed to stand in.. or…?" He asked nervously. 

"Oh.. yeah, come here" Kenma hummed, leading Kuroo to the middle of the living room, "Keep your shoulders back.. and put this hand here.. and that one right there- yeah like that." 

Kuroo bit his lip, trying not to think about how nice Kenma's fingers felt as they ghosted over his body, gently moving different parts of him into place. 

"Move this leg back.. more.. now this-" 

"Kenma I'm gonna fall if I move that leg," 

"You're not gonna fall, just bend your knees more," 

"I can't-" 

"Just try," 

Kuroo tried moving his other leg, only to stumble and fall forward on top of Kenma, knocking him down. 

"Ow.. fuck," Kenma groaned softly, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Kuroo. His face turned a bright shade of red as he realized what position they were in. Kuroo completely naked on top of him with their faces less than an inch apart. 

"Shit.. are you ok?" Kuroo asked, sitting up some and feeling something poking into his side, "I- do you…." 

"Please just shut up…" Kenma whined, laying back down and covering his face with his hands. He bit his lip, desperately trying to think of something that would get his boner to go away but all he could seem to think about was how close Kuroo was to him and how hot and heavy Kuroo's growing length felt against his exposed thigh. He squeaked softly, slowly uncovering his face to look up at him, "A-Are you…?" 

"Fuck.. I'm sorry," Kuroo mumbled, quickly sitting up and trying to cover himself with his hands, his face turning the same color as the old nekoma shorts Kenma was wearing. 

"....It's ok" Kenma mumbled softly, sitting up as well, "um… we could take care of that if you want to…" 

"I- did you say we…? Like.. together?" Kuroo asked, biting his lip nervously. 

Kenma nodded, "...if you want to, yeah.. I mean it's up to you.. it's your boner and your dick," he hummed, mimicking Kuroo's words from earlier. 

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's arm and pulled him onto his lap, giving him a teasing smirk, "Ok.. get naked then," he purred, tugging at Kenma's sweater. 

"I- wait…" Kenma bit his lip, looking away nervously, "Do you actually like me like that...?" He asked softly. 

"Of course I do," Kuroo said softly, turning Kenma's head to look at him, "Kenma, I love you.. I've always loved you," 

Kenma smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Kuroo's neck, "I love you too," he hummed, leaning forward to kiss him. Kuroo returned the kiss, gently nibbling on Kenma's bottom lip and tugging on his hair. Kenma gasped softly, rolling his hips and earning a small groan from Kuroo. 

"Fuck.. take this off.." Kuroo growled softly, tugging at Kenma's sweater again. 

Kenma pulled his sweater off and tossed it to the side before doing the same with his shorts and underwear. "Is this better?" He purred softly, sitting on Kuroo's lap, completely naked. 

"Much better," Kuroo grinned, running his hand over Kenma's dick and earning a soft moan from the other man, "Does that feel good, kitty?" 

"Mm, yes…" Kenma hummed softly, rolling his hips up to meet Kuroo's touch and whining when he pulled his hand away. 

Kuroo wrapped one of his hands around Kenma's waist, pulling him closer. He wrapped his other hand around both of their cocks and slowly pumping them, making sure to run his thumb along Kenma's tip. "You sound so needy when you whine like that," he teased. 

"I-I'm not- I just… mm, fuck that feels good," he moaned, tilting his head back and letting his eyes flutter closed. 

"Are you sure you're not?" Kuroo smirked playfully, pumping faster as he left gentle kisses along Kenma's neck. 

Kenma squirmed some, trying his best to hold back his moans. A small gasp left his lips when he felt Kuroo's teeth biting into him and leaving a mark, "K-Kuroo…" he whimpered softly, rolling his hips up, "please…" 

"Mm.. fuck-" Kuroo moaned as he moved his hand faster, enjoying all of the sweet sounds that he could pull from Kenma. He bit his lip, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. 

"Ngh.. F-Fuck- Don't stop.. please," Kenma moaned, thrusting his hips up into Kuroo's hands, "I-I'm so close…" 

"Me too… I- Shit- K-Kenma…" Kuroo moaned loudly as he came into his hand, panting softly afterwards. 

Kenma came a few seconds later, moaning Kuroo's name as he did. He leaned forward, resting his head on Kuroo's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, "Fuck that felt good…" he sighed softly, burying his face in Kuroo's neck. 

Kuroo grabbed his discarded shirt from off the floor and used it to clean the cum off of his hand. He wrapped his arms around Kenma, holding him close and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Hey Kenma?" He hummed softly. 

"Yeah?" Kenma hummed, keeping his face hidden, "If you're going to ask me to be your boyfriend, the answer is yes," 

Kuroo blushed softly, hugging Kenma tighter, "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to put your clothes back on, but that was my second question," he smirked. 

Kenma sat up, giving Kuroo a determined look, "I want a round two," 

"I- isn't your project due tomorrow morning?" Kuroo asked, tilting his head. 

"Fuck the project. I already have an A in that class anyway," Kenma stood up, pulling Kuroo up with him and leading him into his bedroom, "Right now all I want to do is you," he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome ❤️


End file.
